The art of needlepoint embroidery requires skill, practice and a large amount of time. A method for simulating needlepoint embroidery which does not require special skill in needlepoint art and is intended for use by anyone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,176 titled Method for "Making Simulated Needlepoint Embroidery", which was issued to the present Applicant, and is hereby incorporated by reference. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the '176 patent employs a kit 10 which includes a base 12 with slits 14 for inserting pieces of strands of compressible embroidery yarn 16, such as wool, with a specially designed insertion tool 18. The yarn 16 extends between the slits 14 and creates the appearance of needlepoint embroidery.
Years of experience have shown a number of drawbacks to the kit described in the '176 patent. For instance, the surface of the base is subject to buckling while the yarn is being inserted, since the surface layer is no more than 0.002 inch thick. In addition, the slits are too narrow to hold material with a larger or less compressible cross-section than the yarn without tearing the surface. The slits can be very difficult to see and locate, especially in darker sections of the surface, since the slits are very narrow and formed only in the thin surface of the base.
Another drawback is that gaps exist between the rows of yarn after the yarn has been inserted into the slits, which displays the underlying unattractive surface of the base. The inserted yarn also does not completely cover the edges of the work area, again displaying the underlying unattractive surface. In addition, the insertion tool unintentionally pierces the surface and causes scratches and tears in the surface.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to be able to produce additional needlepoint embroidery effects.